Twins
by Misti D
Summary: Bella and Alice Swan were always taught to hold tight to one another if something happened. What happens if they get seperated? Will they ever find one another again
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I wrote in 2008 and I just found it while I was cleaning this weekend, so I thought I would publish it and see if people would read it. I own nothing. **

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

All I could think was run. Daddy had told us if anything bad happened to his or us, to hold onto one another and run. As soon as I heard the yelling, I became scared.

"Bella," my twin sister, Alice, whispered as she yanked at my arm. "We have to run."

She had always been the one who would take care of me. She always had a way of knowing something was going to happen, good or bad.

I was still frozen in the middle of our room, holding onto my stuffed wolf that had been a gift for our seventh birthday, just about a month ago. Then all of a sudden we heard a big boom. I almost screamed, but Alice held her hand over my mouth.

"Run!" she whispered frantically as we ran out the back door. We ran to the woods that were behind our house in Forks Washington. I couldn't think about what the big boom was or even the shouting before that. I had focus on not falling and running even faster. I knew Alice was just a little bit ahead of me. She was always the graceful one, the brave one. My legs hurt from all of the running. My lungs hurt, because I couldn't catch my breath. I had to slow down and stop. I couldn't go any further. I bent down and put one hand on my knee, the other one holding tight to the wolf that was still in my hand. Alice held onto hers too. She turned towards me, fear still in her eyes.

"Bells," she said through labored breaths. "We have to keep going. We don't know if the bad people want us to die, too," she added sadly.

I looked up to see tears coming out of my brave sisters eyes. She had said too. Which only meant...I sobbed quietly as I held tight to my wolf.

"Bella, we have to keep running," Alice insisted.

"I can't," I started, but my sister interrupted me.

"You can," she said. "You have to. Let's go," she said confidently as she grabbed my hand and we started running again.

We ran deeper and deeper into the forest. It was almost night time. Daddy was just about to order pizza for a special movie night we had once a week. _Daddy, _I thought, sobbing uncontrollable. Losing my concentration, I fell, tripping over a branch. A sharp pain went through my ankle as I cried.

"Oh no!" Alice exclaimed.

"OWW!" I cried.

"I heard it snap," Alice looked around, not knowing what to do. "Can you stand up and walk on it?"

"I'll try," I said as I held onto Alice, trying to get up. I stood on my good leg. I grabbed onto Alice's hand and put my other leg down. More pain shot through my ankle and I feel back down.

"I can't," I sobbed for the second time that night. All I could think was how much I wished that I was with my dad.

"It's okay,Bella," Alice assured me. "I have an idea," she said, pacing back and forth. "I can't carry you because you are bigger than me," she started, stating the obvious. She had always been a little smaller then me, because daddy said that we weren't identical like some twins were. She had black hair and I had brown hair and eyes. She had green eyes, which daddy said was like out moms. Momma died when we were born. Now we didn't have a mom or a dad. I started crying again.

"Oh, Sissy," Alice said, sitting beside me, starting to cry herself as she hugged me. Sometimes it was hard for me to remember that she was my age. She acted so much older. "It's okay, every things going to be okay," she keep saying. "Its about to be dark," she said, voice shaking. "I have an idea, but we are both going to have to be brave."

"I will," I promised.

"I'm going to help you move over there," she said, pointing to some bushes. "That way you can hide."

I panicked. "I don't want to hide. Where are you going?"

"I have to find help. Your ankle is hurt and you can't walk. So you have to stay here. The faster I go, the sooner we will be safe. I'll come back as fast as I can with help. I think Uncle Billy's house is that way, if I just keep running. So, please let me help you move over there, where no one can see you," Alice pleaded with me.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. She let me hold onto her shoulder and I hopped on my good foot to the spot that she had pointed out. Alice put other branches around me, trying to hide me even better.

"You'll be just fine," Alice declared. "I'll be back really soon. I love you," she said as she hugged me.

"Love you too, Alice," I replied. She blew me a kiss and ran. I watched her as she ran until she was just a small speck. It was getting darker and darker. Even though I was a kid, I had never really be scared of the dark. I liked the dark. For some reason, even on that night, out there in the middle of the woods, the dark wasn't frightening to me. Not that I wasn't scared. There were sounds that I keep hearing that seemed to be getting louder. I held tight to my wolf and tried to not think about the noises. I saw something move across the path that we had been running on earlier. I held my breath, trying to be as still as possible. I didn't want the bad man that had yelled at my dad to find me. I sat frozen, watching, waiting. Then onto the path, walked three big deer. They had big antlers, just like the pictures of Santa's reindeer. I smiled, and thought about how I always sand about Rudolph with Alice. It was one of our favorite Christmas songs.

_I wish Alice was here, _I though sadly as I watched the pretty deer eat the grass. She would have liked watching them, just as much as I was. One of the deers ears moved suddenly, as if he was hearing something and was frightened. Out of no where three big objects jumped on the animals, as they snapped the necks of each of them. Then they bit the necks and seemed to be sucking on something. All of which happened before I could blink my eyes. I gasped, then threw my hands over my mouth, hoping that they had not heard. But all three stopped what they were doing and froze.

"Did you hear that?" the crazy haired one hissed.

"Do you hear that?" a bigger one growled, pointing in my direction.

"I smell it as well," the third one answered calmly. "Stay calm, sons," he added as he slowly (well more slowly then he had pounced on my entertainment) walked toward my hiding place. I closed my eyes, trying to hide from these strange people. Although they didn't act like the people I knew. I heard the calm one move the branches that Alice had placed hours before. I then noticed how cold it really was. I was shaking too and I hadn't really noticed that either.

"Oh my," he said, startling me. "We're sorry for scaring you, little one. Why are you in the bush?" he asked me.

I started shaking harder, watching as the big one and the crazy haired one walked over to where the calm one was knelt down, looking at me with concern.

"Its a little girl," the big one gasped.

"Way to stated the obvious," Crazy hair mumbled.

"Don't pay them any attention," the calm one said. "Why are you in the bush, little one?" he asked again.

"Bella," I quietly corrected him through chattering teeth. I didn't like being called little one.

He smiled brighter, showing off perfectly white teeth. "Bella, I'm Carlisle," he stuck his hand out for a hand shake. I shrank deeper into my little hiding place.

"I'm sorry," he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Bella, why are you in the bush?" the crazy hair one asked, leaning down next to Carlisle.

I pointed at my ankle in way of an answer.

"May I look at it?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head no quickly. Were these the bad people who had yelled at my daddy? Were they just pretending to be nice just so that they could hurt me, too?

"Its okay," the big one boomed. "Carlisle is a doctor. He can fix you real quick."

"Really?" I asked. I wanted my foot fixed so I could go find Alice.

"Yes, I am," Carlisle confirmed. "May I look at it, please?"

I was getting colder and my ankle was hurting worse and worse. I didn't care anymore if they were bad people. I felt myself nodding my head and then everything went black.

**So, did you like it? I know its different then some of the other things I've written, but its from a few years back. If you want me to load the other chapters, please review and let me know. Happy Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I have to run. I have to Run. I. Have. To. RUN! That's all I could think as I ran toward where I thought Uncle Billy's house was. I'm not sure how I knew that I was taking the right path, but I was certain of it. That happens often, me 'seeing' and knowing things. Daddy always said that I already had women's intuition, whatever that was.

Don't think about Daddy, I told myself. You have to run to save Bella and get her somewhere safe. Even though she was bigger then I was, I always felt that I needed to protect her. We would always tease her because she was so clumsy. I had always told her if she wasn't careful that she was going to break something. I think I was right again. I didn't like being right about that.

Up ahead I saw a clearing. I doubled my speed, in a hurry to see what was there. Maybe I could finally get some help. I had been running for so long. It was cold out, but I felt fine because I was running. I didn't feel the cold.

When I finally made it to the clearing, I saw that it was really a road. I looked around, trying to get my bearings as to where I was. Down the road I saw a road sign. I ran towards it, eager to see what it said.

_La Push 2_, the sign read. Daddy had taught us that the numbers meant miles. I knew how to read some and definitely knew that La Push was where I could find help for Bella. And me. We were alone now. All we had was each other. We were taught to hold onto one another if something ever happened. And that was exactly what I planned on doing.

It was past our bedtime. I was tired, but I knew I had to keep running. I was kind of scared that someone, like the bad people, would drive past and see me and do something to me like they did to my dad. That's why, a while later when I saw headlights coming towards me, I almost ran back into the woods. But something stopped me. So I started jumping up and down waving my arms, trying to get the attention of the people in the car.

It slowed down and stopped a few feet ahead of me. I ran up to the car as the passenger window rolled down. I squinted my eyes, the lights from the car stinging them. As I looked into the car, I recognized the person behind the wheel.

"Alice Swan? What are you doing out here in this weather?" Sue Clearwater demanded as she leaned over to open the passenger side door for me.

Weather? I wondered to myself, as I noticed for the first time the cold rain that was coming down slowly.

"Alice!" Mrs. Sue brought me back to the present. "Get in!" she ordered.

I obeyed quickly, hopping in the front seat and shut the door.

"What's going on?" she demanded. All of the emotions from the evenings event came flooding back to me. I started hyperventilating, trying to explain.

"Daddy shouting big boom running forest BELLA ankle hurt UNCLE BILLY!" I screamed as loud and fast as I could.

"Alice, calm down," she said, sounding panicked as she pulled onto the road, turning on her flashers as she speed. "I'll get you to Uncle Billy's in a few minutes. Now you need to try to calmly take some breaths so you can tell us what's going on," she said patting my shaking hand.

"You're freezing!" she exclaimed as she hurried to turn the heater warmer, adjusting the vents to head my way. She grabbed the big car phone that was in the middle of the consul and quickly dialed.

"Harry, get to Billy's. NOW!" she ordered as she drove quickly into the tiny reservation. It usually took no more then five minutes to get anywhere. It only took Mrs. Sue a minute to get to the little house that had always been one of my favorite places. Two of our friends live there, although they were a little older then Bella and I. Rebecca ad Rachel were 9, twins like us, but we had always gotten along. They had a little brother, Jacob, who was 5, two years younger then us. He was fun, too.

The car came to a sudden halt and Mrs. Sue quickly got out of the car. I was shaking really bad. I keep trying to open the door, but the handle seemed to keep moving.

"Come on, Alice," called to me as she opened the door. I could see head lights pulling behind us as she took my hand to move into the house. As I stood, I couldn't feel my legs. I felt like I had just come off the merry-go-round after daddy had pushed it. I stumbled and everything went black as I heard the commotion of shouts and panic, fading further and further away.

**I know its short, but its how I had them spaced, back in the day. :) Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I was running as fast as my feet would take me. It was night and I was in the woods. I wasn't sure where I was, but I wasn't scared. I stopped suddenly when I saw three big deer up ahead. They looked like Santa's Reindeer. _How cute, _I thought. Then I got this strange feeling, like I'd been here before. There should be someone else here with me. This other person would love watching the deer, too.

Then, almost out of thin air, came three men. They jumped on the back of the stunned deer. They snapped each of their necks and then bit down.

I woke with a start, not sure of where I was. I looked around the room that I was in. At first, I thought it was a hospital, because of the machine that was beside my bed. I felt a pain in my ankle and looked to see it in a cast on top of a mountain of pillows. Had I broken my ankle? Where was I? And WHO was I? I thought about that for a moment. The only thing I could remember was cold and pain. And something about bells. Bells? Like jingle bells, I wondered to myself. Maybe its Christmas, I thought excitedly. Did Santa come? I smiled and stretched my arms, careful not to move my leg. I didn't like the pain at all. As I stretched, I found a stuffed animal beside me. It was a black and white wolf and it looked kind of new, except for a blue spot on one of the white patches. _I wonder what happened here_, I -aid, came the answer out of no where. Oh, I thought. I must have spilled kool-aid on him.

"Sorry," I said allowed to my animal. "I'll take better care of you from now on. Do you have a name?" I asked my new friend. Before I could come up with a name or remember a name, the door opened and in walked six of the prettiest people I had ever seen. There were four men and two very beautiful ladies. I gasped, stunned by the appearance and the entrance.

"I'm sorry, Bella," one of the men said. "Did we startle you?"

I nodded my head. I wasn't sure who these people were. _Did he just call me Bella, _I wondered. That's kind of like bells. I giggled, thinking how silly I had been to think that bells meant Christmas.

The man smiled. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, half looking at me, half looking at one of the other guys that was right by the monitor. He had crazy hair and he looked like he was concentrating really hard. He looked like he shook his head, but he could have just moved a little. Crazy hair looked like he was having trouble going potty. That made me laugh harder. The look on his face became more frustrated, which sent me into uncontrollable giggling. I started to roll when I felt pain in my ankle, which made me calm down a little bit.

A tall guy, way across the room, was still laughing when I stopped. He looked at me and winked. I grabbed my wolf and hid behind it,blushing.

"Now, honey, are you going to share with the rest of us so we can laugh, too?" the first one asked. He smiled gently and nodded his encouragement as did the rest. Except for the crazy hair guy. He still had the look of concentration. I quickly looked away, knowing if I continued to look at him, I would laugh more and hurt my ankle again.

"Well, you called me Bella and when I woke up, all I could remember was cold and pain. And then I remembered something about bells. I thought it was because Christmas was around. "I giggled. "But I guess it was for my name." I looked over at the crazy haired guy and giggled more. The look he had was the same.

"Is there something else that made you laugh?" the tall one who was by the door asked.

"Him," I pointed quickly, hiding under the covers.

"Me?" came the voice of an angel. Or at least it sounded like an angel. I peaked my head out from under the covers to see who it was.

"Me?" came the same voice, but it came out of the crazy haired guy. "I made you laugh?"

I nodded.

"What did old Eddie do?" the big guy asked loudly, making my jump.

The beautiful blond smacked the back of his head. "Don't scare the girl," she scolded him. She looked at me and smiled.

"Eddie?" I asked, looking at the crazy hair boy.

"Edward," he corrected me. Then he smiled. "Now, what did I do to amuse you?"

"When the nice one," I said, pointing at the first guy.

"Carlisle," Edward supplied.

"Carlisle asked me what I was laughing about, you moved your head and looked like you were concentrating really hard. Then, when I started laughing, your face keep getting more scrunchy," I was giggling again. "It looked like you were having trouble going to the bathroom." I finished bluntly.

Everyone started laughing. The big one slapped his knee and said, "I like this kid."

I looked over at the crazy- I mean Edward- who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, stop that," the smaller women scolded him. "You know that was funny."

"Maybe," he pouted. Then he smiled at me when he saw me looking.

"Bella," Carlisle said, seriously. "You said earlier that you can't remember anything. There is nothing you can remember?"

I thought as hard as I could. All I could still remember was cold, pain and bells.

"Just cold and pain," I said, pointing to my ankle.

"And bells," Edward added.

"Thank you," I said politely. I looked at the faces around me. They all were so pretty and pale. I looked at my arms. I looked pale. I wondered if I was pretty like them. I looked at them, each of them smiling at me.

"Um," I started to say, but I stopped myself. I was scared to ask the question that I had. What if I made them mad? They all seemed really nice.

"Bella, honey," the small women came and put her hand over my hand. It was as cold as a Popsicle. "You can tell us anything," she promised.

"You can, angel," the beautiful blond one agreed, coming up to my other side, shoving Edward out of the way, placing her hand over my other hand. Her hand was as cold as the small lady.

"I would have moved if you would have asked me, Rosalie,"Edward almost growled at the pretty blonde.

"Children, stop it," ordered the lady.

"Sorry, Esme," Rosalie and Edward said at the same time.

"Bella, what did you want to tell us?" the lady named Esme asked.

"Um, I have a question," I answered quietly.

"What is it, honey?" Carlisle wondered.

"Are you my family?"

**Please tell me what you think. I need to know if you want me to continue this one or not. Happy Reading. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy everybody! Please don't hate me. I know that I hate when I have a favorite story and the author doesn't update for a year and a half. But then I remember that life does happen and somethings can't be helped. I am truly sorry. But there is good news.

I am putting this note up on all of my stories. I want to finish all of my stories, but I just can't work on all of them at once. I'm not Hermione or Alice and able to do a billion things at one time. So, with that said, I want to take a poll of sorts to see which story everyone wants me to finish first. The one with the most votes by this Friday, December 21, 2012, will be finished first. Then second, and so on and so forth. So, vote by reviewing this note so I know what you guys want. I love you all and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Oh...and Happy Reading! :)


End file.
